Silent Love
by Morantis
Summary: Cupid has detention for a month! Now she has to help the Evil Step-Librarians. To top it off, she has to help Dexter in conveying his feelings to Raven. Unable to say how she feels Cupid reluctantly helps Dexter during her time in detention. Will Cupid get Dexter to say how he feels or will Dexter change how he feels about Cupid? Pairing requested by soultaker78
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone to the school of Ever After High. A high school for the sons and daughters of fairy tales. They go to school to learn the skills needed to follow their destiny in taking over their parents stories. Not all the students, however, are not a part of fairytales. Meet C.A Cupid, daughter of Eros. She is a myth which means she doesn't have a story. Her future destiny is to take over her fathers job of helping everyone find their true love. Cupid is more than happy to follow her destiny. She helps her fellow classmates in finding their own true love.

As much as Cupid enjoys her destiny, she has trouble conveying her own feelings. One student has caught the eye of the love doctor herself; Dexter Charming, son of King Charming. Every chance Cupid gets her daydreams always drifts to Dexter. She couldn't help it. Dexter was just so cute, smart and an all around great guy to be with. He may have his nerdy moments but that just made Dexter so much more irresistible to Cupid. He was just being himself, and that's what won Cupid over in a heartbeat. Which is why Cupid has such a hard time having a simple conversation with Dexter without being embarrassed.

Being so busy with helping other find their true love, Cupid never really gave much thought to her own love life before coming to Ever After High. Dexter is Cupid's very first crush. Oh how she wishes she could talk to Dexter without getting lost in his eyes or be disappointed when Dexter talks about Raven. Yes, it is true, the young prince had eyes for someone else. It tore at Cupid's heart to see Dexter love someone else. Alas, she can't do anything to destroy his love. It would go against her very nature as the next God of Love, even if it meant crushing her own desire.

Fortunately, fate and destiny have a strange relationship in life. It may take awhile but true love always comes through in the end. Let us follow Cupid as she leaves the last class for the day.

"What a royal fairy fail." Cupid mutters to herself. "A month detention with the Evil Step-Librarians just for helping pass a note in class. Professor Rumplestiltskin is so unfair to students. Why was I the only one to get caught?"

Cupid hung her head low in sadness. She walked through the halls to the school library. She noticed students at their lockers talking amongst themselves, smiles across their faces as they were free to do whatever they want now that the school day was over. Cupid was hoping to catch Dexter just as he was finishing off swooning class. Unfortunately, she had to get to detention A.S.A.P or else it was double detention.

Cupid arrives at the library and notices the Evil Step-Librarians working at the check-out counter.

"Hello, I'm here for-"

"SHHHHHH!" both librarians said.

"But I-"

"SHHHHH!"

"Can't I just-"

"Quiet in the library!" the librarian in red said. The one in blue simply glared at Cupid, daring her to speak again. Cupid decided to play it safe and not say anything anymore. Satisfied that Cupid wouldn't speak again the one in blue took out a notepad and began writing a note. She hands the note to Cupid and goes back to work. Not wanting to interrupt anymore Cupid reads the note that was given to her.

_Miss Cupid, we know of your detention with us from Professor Rumplestiltskin. For your detention today you will be cleaning and sorting out the books in the left wing. Our assistant will be there to help in awhile. We will let you know when your detention is done._

_P.S. SSSHHHHHH! No talking in the library!_

Knowing where the left wing was, Cupid makes her way to the set destination. Cupid had a puzzled look on her face. She didn't know that The Evil Step-Librarians had an assistant. Did they hire one recently? Cupid shrugs off her puzzled expression. Not like it matter to Cupid anyway. Detention was detention, it was gonna be a bore either way.

~_30 minutes later~_

"Just a little further. I know I can reach it. Oh why doesn't this stupid ladder reach higher?"

Cupid had spent the last thirty minutes taking down the books at the first shelf she came to. She had one book left on the shelf at the very top. While the other books were fairly easy to get, Cupid accidentally pushed it out of her reach. Concentrating hard on getting the book Cupid never realised she was standing on the tips of her shoes to try and reach the book.

"Stupid book, just get into my hand." Cupid says as she stretches for the book and tries to grab it. "Oh where is that assistant? I could so use all the help. It's not like I have a group of mice or a fairy godmother to help me. Just as my roommate would say, 'This is so-not-just-right.'"

With all of her attention on getting the book, Cupid almost didn't notice the sound of footsteps entering the left wing. No one else had entered the wing since Cupid arrived so she figured it was finally the assistant arriving to help.

"About time you showed up! I could really, hmph, use your help here!"

"Sorry, sorry. Just let me put these books down."

Cupid paused what she was doing. She recognized that voice anywhere. Cupid looks down to see none other than Dexter carrying the books. He puts the books down and looks up to see Cupid staring at him. He gives a great big smile and waves at Cupid.

"De-Dexter!" Cupid stutters to herself.

Surprised by Dexter's appearance, she notices how high up on the ladder she really is and starts to lose her balance. Swinging her arm at a fast pace Cupid tries to regain her balance. Unfortunately Cupid was on the tips of her toes and is unable to regain balance. Her mind is paralyzed from fear, stopping her from screaming. The top of the bookshelf is slowing getting farther away from Cupid. The distance increase faster as Cupid falls to the ground. Cupid closes her eyes, waiting for the impact.

Dexter's hero training clicks in. He perfectly aligns himself under Cupid and catches her in his arms. Thanks to years of school training, Dexter keeps his stance steady and doesn't move an inch from his spot. Cupid is breathing heavily as she wraps her arms around Dexter's neck for stability. Besides looking scared Cupid seemed unharmed to Dexter. He sighed in relief, happy that Cupid was not hurt. While looking her over Dexter noticed how Cupid was able to perfectly fit in his arms.

"Well that's one way to get down, but next time lets leave the fall for Humphrey." Dexter says. trying to calm down Cupid with humour.

"Haha, you don't have to tell me twice."

Slowly, realization dawns on Cupid on where she is and who she was talking too. She looks down to see that Dexter is holding her in a bridal fashion and she has her arms around his neck. Dexter sees the concerned look on Cupids face and follows Cupids gaze. He too sees the position they are in. Both bring their heads up to look straight into each others eyes. Both lost in the eyes of the other for only a moment before noticing how close they were together. Dexter sets Cupid down as both turn a deep shade of red.

"So...Thanks for catching me."

"Yeah...no problem."

The silence created an uncomfortable feeling between the two increasing the awkwardness. Both were unsure of what to say to the other. Dexter was the first to break the silence.

"So...what were you doing so high up?"

"I was trying to reach the last book on the shelf. I got stuck with detention for a month. Now I gotta clean out the library."

"Wow royal fairy fail."

"Tell me about it. And I'm supposed to get help from the Evil Step-Librarians assistant. After working for half an hour, they still haven't shown up!"

"Uh Cupid." Dexter said trying to interupt Cupid. However, Cupid had some pent up frustration and was just getting started on telling Dexter everything. She started to pace back and forth, not noticing that Dexter was trying to say something.

"When did the Evil Step-Librarians even get an assistant? Probably some stupid troll-"

"Cupid."

"-trying to get some extra credit to pass their classes I bet. Oh I hope they show up soon so I can give them an earful about being late."

"Cupid!"

Cupid stops pacing and looks at Dexter.

"Oh sorry Dex, just needed to let off some steam. What did you want to say?"

"I'm the new library assistant."

Cupid stares at Dexter, blinks a couple of times and faints.

* * *

After waking up Cupid continuously said sorry to Dexter for ten minutes. Dexter, being the kind and humble Charming he was, laughed it off and told Cupid it was no big deal. Even after being forgiven Cupid just wanted to find the tallest tower and lock herself away from the rest of the fairy world in embarrassment.

Dexter, being taller than Cupid, climbed up the ladder and got the last book that Cupid was trying to get. While Cupid cleaned the shelving Dexter got to work organizing the books in proper order. The two worked together in a comfortable silence. Cupid took glances at Dexter whenever she could. She was finally beginning to feel happy working with Dexter. Detention might not be so bad for the next month if it meant working with Dexter.

"So Dex, what made you become the assistant for the Library? I mean it can't be all that magical working with those wicked Step-Librarians."

"My parents wanted me to work here, my mom especially. They told me that if I wanted to be a successful king knowledge is the most important thing for me. They wanted me to learn how a library works and what books I should keep. A library with plenty of books will always hold the answers to any problem or so I've been told."

There was a hint of sadness in Dexter's voice as he finished explaining why he was at the library. The tone didn't go unnoticed by Cupid.

"Why the sad tone Dex?"

"...I've been told time and time again by my parents, relatives, teachers, even friends that the library can solve any problem. Every problem except mine."

"And that problem would be?"

"Telling Raven how I feel."

Cupids heart sank. She had a feeling that was the problem Dexter had. Dexter noticed that Cupid was frowning. Unable to read the mood of the frown, he thought Cupid was frowning because of his problem.

"Hey don't be sad on my account. Detention is already bad enough, I don't need to dampen the mood."

"Yeah...of course...it's just…"

"Just what Cupid?"

Cupid was having a battle with herself. A part of her just wanted to shout out and tell Dexter how she felt. Another told her to just be quiet and get back to work. Unable to make up her mind, she said the first thing that came to mind when someone with a love problem was in front of her.

"Just...I could try and help you get closer to Raven."

Cupid was mentally kicking herself. The one chance to say something blown away.

"Really?! You'll help me convey my feelings to Raven?!"

"Sssuurree. What are friends for?"

"This is so gort! I mean great! You are the best Cupid!"

Dexter grabs Cupid in a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground. Even though it was for the wrong reason, Cupid couldn't help but melt in Dexters' arms. She was disappointed when Dexter was done hugging.

"So when can we start?"

"Woah, slow down Dex. I'm still in detention and you are still at work."

The excitement Dexter had in his eyes died down at what Cupid said. It didn't die completely though as there was still a small spark. Cupid was right, they were busy with their work. It's not like they could do lessons while working.

"..Or could we?" Dexter mumbled to himself.

"Dex you're mumbling again."

Dexter rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Cupid couldn't help but giggle. Cupid always thought Dexter had the cutest face when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Sorry. I was just thinking what if you help me while we are here in the library?"

"What?"

"Think about it. We are both busy throughout the day this might be the only time for this month that we can meet up. While we both work you can help me."

"I don't know...I don't want to get caught talking. I always lose my hearing for an hour after getting an earful from the Evil Step-Librarians."

"Not a problem. They never go far from their desk. Besides this should pass the time while working."

Cupid was still unsure. While weighing her options she made the mistake of looking straight into Dexter's eyes. She lost her train of thought as she stared at Dexter's baby blue eyes. His eyes were shining in wait for Cupid's answer. She shook her head to get out of her daze. She gave a sigh of surrender. She could never say no to Dexter.

"Alright Dex. I can help with your situation as we work in the library."

Dexter cheered so loudly that one of the Evil Step-Librarians yelled back to stay quiet. Dexter blushed, but still gave out cheer, albeit a quiet one.

"You are the gortest Cupid!"

Before Cupid could reply the school bells went off. Cupid and Dexter looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 o'clock. Cupid's detention was over and Dexter was done helping for the day.

"Guess we'll start tomorrow then?" Dexter asked Cupid.

"Yeah, I got to get started on my che-myth-try homework."

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow Cupid. Have a great evening!"

"You too Dex."

As soon as Dexter left the room Cupid hung her head low.

"Oh Cupid, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

**I am just the worst at doing this but I couldn't help it. I wanted this to be a one-shot but the potential I saw for this. I'm sorry soultaker78 hopefully my two stories will be to your liking.**

**Now that's off my chest what do you guys think? I don't know if I just have horrible searching skills but I don't think I've seen a nice long Dexter/Cupid story. So instead of a one-shot this will be multiple chapters. **

**I'm just digging my grave posting all these stories, but I have so many readers to please and so many stories in my head!**

**So anyway hope you guys like it. Until next time,**

**Morantis**


	2. Chapter 2- Day 1

"Alright Cupid, you've agreed to help. So no matter how much you want to not do this, you can't back out helping Dexter."

Cupid was mumbling to herself as she left her crownculus class. Crownculus was Cupid's least favourite class. It wasn't that she was bad at the class, on the contrary she was doing really well, it just didn't agree with her personal philosophy. Not everything can be solved with an equation. Love cannot work that way. You can guide it, but no equation can show you what your heart wants. This class just added on to her already miserable mood.

Just yesterday Cupid was given detention for a month. She now has to complete her detention in the library. If that wasn't the caramel on top of the apple Cupid agreed to help her crush, Dexter Charming, get a date with Raven Queen. It kept Cupid up all night, replaying the same scene over and over again. Needless to say Cupid was not in the best of moods.

Cupids state of mind started to improve as she made her way to the cafeteria for lunch. Just a moment in her day to just relax and enjoy a good meal. Luckily for Cupid, they were serving one of her favourite meals; spaghetti. This simple pasta dish brought a smile to Cupids face as she remembered her dad telling stories of all the couples he brought together through this meal. Out of the sauces available, Cupid chooses the one filled with spices to give that extra kick, along with a nice, crispy garlic toast. After paying for the meal, Cupid heads over to the salad bar, garnishing the pasta with parmesan cheese and making a greek salad to complete her lunch for the day.

Turning away from the salad bar Cupid makes her way through the cafeteria, looking for any of her friends to sit with. She didn't have to look for long as Cupid found a small group just down the stairs. The first to notice Cupid was Cedar Wood. Cedar waved to Cupid, capturing the attention of the other girls at the table. Sitting with Cedar was Cerise Hood, Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman and, with a spot open right next to her, Raven Queen. Cupid places her tray on the table and sits down next to Raven.

Cupid held no negative feelings towards Raven. In fact they were great friends. It wasn't Raven's fault that Dexter had a crush on her. Love is unpredictable that way. You can't help with who you fall in love with, and Cupid was grade A material for that.

"Hey guys. What's new?" Cupid asked happily.

"Just talking about Ashlynn's new clothing line idea." answered Cedar.

"Oh hexcellent! Are we having another one of your secret fashion shows?"

Ashlynn shrugged her shoulders before responding to Cupid. "I don't know. I still have to design and create the clothing. Then find a suitable place to have the show where Grimm won't find it and my step-sisters don't take over it like last time."

"Though it was pretty funny to see them in rags and cleaning the whole cafeteria after." Raven chimed in.

Everyone at the table couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Cerise was the first to recover as she continued to eat her turkey sandwich. After a couple of bites, her attention is focused on Cupid just as the last fits of giggles stopped.

"Speaking of Ashlynn's step-sisters, I heard you got stuck helping out the Evil Step-Librarians for detention. How's that story going for ya?"

'Oh, you know, the same old drill. Never getting a single word from them besides the usual 'Quiet in the library.' I at least get to work away from them." Cupid said, taking a bite from her salad.

"What do you have to do?" Raven inquired.

Cupid swallowed her food. "I got to clean out the left wing. Just the usual dusting of the shelves and arranging the books back in order." Cupid explained. "It's not all bad. I do have some help."

Hunter raised his right eyebrow. "Who else has detention with you?"

Cupid shook her head. "No one. I get help from the Evil Step-Librarian's assistant."

"That has got to be horrible." Cedar said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Who would ever want to willingly work for those two?"

Cupid couldn't help but giggle, having the same though just the other day.

"Funny you should mention that. It turns out it's actually-"

"Hey guys."

Everyone turned to see Dexter coming by the table, waving his hand shyly at Raven. Cupid swore that her heart missed a beat as Dexter came closer to the table. Cupid was hoping Dexter would sit beside her for lunch; alas her dream was crushed when she saw him with an empty tray, notifying her that he was already done lunch. While everybody said hello to Dexter, Cupid was still lovingly staring at Dexter. Thankfully she caught herself and said a quick 'hi' before anyone noticed, a faint blush appearing on her pale complexion. Dexter, having accepted the greeting, turned towards Raven.

"Hey Ra-Raven. You're looking gort- I mean great! You're looking great! I don't even know what gort means. Though if it does mean something good than you are totally gort. Why am I still talking?" Dexter uttered, slowly fumbling over his words and speaking fast due to nervousness. Cupid took notice of that.

Cupid didn't understand why Dexter was so nervous. It would seem she would have to get to the source of that problem to actually help Dexter. Plans were gradually forming in Cupid's mind on how to help Dexter. Cupid was so preoccupied that she almost missed Raven replying back.

Raven let out a small laugh. "Thanks Dex."

"So where you off to now?" Hunter asked.

"Off to hero training." Dexter answered, losing his nervousness. He turns to leave but turns back to the group. "Spell you later Cupid."

Cupid nods her head happily. As soon as Dexter leaves, all heads turn to Cupid.

"So Cupid, why are you seeing Dexter later?" Ashlynn asks in a curious tone. All the other girls chimed in, interested in knowing what was between Dexter and Cupid.

"Remember how I said the Evil Step-Librarian's assistant was helping me during my detention?"

Everyone nodded, urging Cupid to continue with her answer.

"Well the assistant is Dexter. I'll see him this evening once school is done."

Cerise snorted at the thought of Dexter working under the Evil Step-Librarians. "Dexter must love it." Cerise said, her voice laced with thick sarcasm.

"Well I don't think he had much of a choice." Cupid added. "Dexter is working at the library because his parents asked him too. You all know how he wants to impress his family, especially his father."

Murmurs of agreement went around the table. Dexter's dad always did seem to favour Daring. Dexter would most likely do anything to get his father to praise him. The conversation gently teetered away from Dexter and Cupid's meet up. This allowed Cupid to not have to fully focus on the topic at hand. Instead she was quietly eating her meal, her mind thinking about how to help Dexter later today; even if it was hurting her heart.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Cupid. As the last class bell rang for the day, Cupid was already on her way to the library. She knew where to go so as to not repeat what happened yesterday, Cupid just walked by the Evil Step-Librarians. They didn't take much notice of Cupid, only looking up once to acknowledge the fact she was on time for her detention. Upon arriving in the left wing, Cupid placed her possessions on the table and started to take books down to start dusting. Waiting patiently for Dexter Cupid knew exactly what the first thing she needed to do to help. Having only taken the first row of books down, Cupid heard footsteps coming into the room. She turns her body to see Dexter entering the room.

"Hey Cupid." Dexter said.

"So you can arrive on time." Cupid jokingly said. "And here I thought I would have to wait an hour before you arrived."

"Haha very funny." Dexter said with a smile forming at the corner of his mouth. He knew Cupid was just teasing him so he decided to play along. "I thought I would be catching you again but it seems you learned your lesson on being in high places."

Both teens tried to keep a straight face but both couldn't hold and started to laugh together. Cupid continued to laugh as she went back to work, Dexter joining in soon after to arrange the books in proper order. As they started to get into the groove of things Dexter couldn't wait anymore.

"So Cupid what is your plan in helping me ask Raven out?"

As dexter's back was turned away from Cupid, he didn't see the slightest of pauses from Cupid. With a deep breath Cupid continued collecting books before answering.

"Well I thought I'd help you slowly throughout the month. Each day a new lesson on what to do or what you should improve on. Think of it like a class. New material each day with asking Raven out as the final exam."

Cupid's voice was neutral, every ounce of focus not to sound sad. Dexter was thinking over Cupid's plan. He liked the thought of preparing for the moment he always wanted since entering Ever After that year.

"That sounds really good Cupid. What is today's first lesson?"

"...Working on your nervousness around Raven."

Dexter had to fully stop what he was doing. He was not expecting that to be the first lesson. Cupid noticed the halt in his work, deciding to continue talking.

"You were completely fine around everyone else at the table, even me." Cupid started to explain. "It wasn't until you got to Raven that you started to slip up. Thinking about it you are shy around everyone at school except for a few of your friends. What I don't understand is why you are? There's no reason for you to be."

Dexter gave out a soft sigh. "I can't help it. I have great expectations to carry and I'm afraid to mess up. I may not know my full destiny but it's supposed to be big. If I was more like my brother, the great Daring Charming, my life would be so much better."

As soon as Dexter finished his last sentence a light bulb went off in Cupid's head.

"That's it! That's the reason behind your nervousness!" Cupid said, smiling brightly.

Dexter had a perplexed look on his face as he stared at Cupid. "What's the reason?"

"You comparing yourself to your brother. That's what's making you so shy. Dex…you can't contrast yourself with your brother. You and Daring may be brothers but you two are different from each other. Daring is Daring and Dexter is Dexter."

"But I'm nothing special! Daring gets all the attention and praise. Why shouldn't I aspire to be more like him?"

Cupid gave Dexter a cold hard stare that made him flinch.

"First off."

WHAP! Cupid slapped Dexter hard across the face. Dexter didn't move from his spot but he was stunned at what happened, a clear red hand mark appearing on his right cheek.

"I don't ever want to hear you say you're nothing special! You are great and special in your own way. Those are the areas we have to work with. I've seen you when you're being yourself. Your calm and composed, knowing what to do or what to say. I'm stunned sometimes when I see you like that because that's the Dexter I fell in lo...luck with to know as a friend!"

Dexter looked down in shame as Cupid finished her small rant. Realization dawned on him; Cupid was right. He was so caught up in becoming more like Daring that he was afraid. Afraid of not getting any praise or not filling in the shoes of his father.

"...You're right Cupid. I've been so focused on being someone I'm not."

Cupid gave Dexter a smile as he brought his head up. "As long as you know, we can start to fix it."

"...What do you suggest we do?"

"For now we look at your strengths and weaknesses and go from there."

"That sounds good." Dexter said before going up to Cupid and giving her a hug.

Not one to deny a hug from her crush, Cupid hugged back.

"Not that I'm complaining but why the hug?" Cupid asked as Dexter ended the hug.

"For being a great friend."

The comment took a stab at Cupid's heart, but she smiled nonetheless. Her attention was soon focused on the disappearing mark on Dexter's face. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry about the slap. Looks like I hit too hard."

Dexter shook his head. "Don't be. I needed it. With your help I can get out of this shell I created."

"Alright then. Let's begin in knowing the real Dexter."

* * *

**That's right another chapter up. I was so happy with the way the chapter turned out.**

**Some things to talk about. First off I'm gonna try and make each chapter represent a day. For the full month of detention I'm hoping to get 30 chapters for this story. So for this I'll ask some questions on certain chapters. Questions like what the next lesson should be for Cupid to teach Dexter. No question for this chapter.**

**Second, I feel like I made Cupid and Dexter a bit occ near the end. You know with the slap and everything. Let me know in the comments how you felt about it.**

**Thanks for the great reviews and support. This will be a great story in my mind.**

**Until next chapter,**

**Morantis**

***Looking at my work I noticed a really big mistake. When Cupid told Dexter what her lesson was I wrote Cupid when I should have written Raven. Sorry for this mistake. Hopefully the next update will be an actual chapter, not fixing my mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3- Day 2

"Dexter...you seem different."

Hunter was staring at Dexter with interest on his face. The two were in their room getting ready for the day. Hunter, having to share a room with Dexter, started to notice a slight change in Dexters demeanour. It happened recently, that much Hunter knew. A couple of days ago Dexter was shy and nervous, always worrying about impressing his father. He would always mumble a couple of incoherent words. Every now and then Dexter would geek out about a new software update for the MirrorNet. Now Dexter seemed more composed, always smiling.

"Different how?" Dexter catechized. Dexter was examining himself in the mirror just as he placed his favourite scarf around his neck.

"A good different." Hunter answered. He came up beside Dexter. Hunter cupped his own chin as he pondered on why the change in Dexter. "Either you came across some good news, your father is finally paying attention to you..." An idea popped into his head, a smirk forming as he leaned away. "Or a girl has finally noticed you."

Dexter rolled his eyes but his smile couldn't hide the fact that Hunter was closer with his allegations than he realized. When Hunter saw Dexter's smile he couldn't help but extend his arm towards Dexter with his hand setting up for a fist bump.

"Dude! That's hex-cellent! Way to go!" Hunter exclaimed.

Dexter, not wanting to let Hunter know that a girl was not noticing him, returned the fist bump. He was in too good of a mood to deny his roommate and friend the friendly gesture. Hunter, returned to his side of the room. Taking some books from his desk, he reached for his backpack placing the books inside preparing for his day.

"Dude, I'm running late but later you are gonna tell me who this girl is and what she is like." Hunter stated as he made his way to the door.

"What? Why?" Dexter inquired.

"For the details man. As your friend and roommate I have the right to know." Hunter declares needing to raise his voice near the end as he left the room.

Dexter rushes to the doorway and leans his body out into the hallway. He notices Hunter down the hallway, having made some distance from their dorm room.

"Says who?" Dexter yells down the hallway.

Hunter turns around but continues to jog backwards as he yells back to Dexter. "Says Ashlynn! She mentioned some unwritten roommate code! Can't talk Dex, I gotta run!"

Dexter tried to say something back but Hunter went around the corner and out of sight from Dexter.

"Oh gort. Now what am I gonna do? He'll be expecting something later." Dexter mumbled to himself as he went back into his room. He gives a small shrug before saying, "Oh well, no use crying over a broken crown."

Dexter grabs his bags and looks at himself in the mirror one last time, mentally going over his checklist at how a Charming should be seen in public. Nodding in acceptance Dexter starts to make his way to his first class of the day. A thought came to Dexter as he closed the door behind him, one that will cloud his mind for the rest of the day.

"Why do I like Raven?"

~Later that day~

"Okay perfect! Now, I need to be very careful for this next part or else Briar won't be the only sleeping beauty."

Cupid was in the che-myth-stry lab during her free period of the day. Her partner, Sparrow Hood, forgot to do his part of their assignment. In a way she was half thankful that he didn't do the assignment. Cupid was was mad at the guitar thief but realized that it was better for the whole school that he did not even attempt the assignment. Looking over the instructions Cupid knew that the person would need a very steady hand and exact mixtures or else Ever After High would be Ever After Bye.

Cupid was finally going to put in the last chemical into the potion. Even though the potion is stable enough that it would not cause an explosion, it could possibly put half of the entire school into a deep slumber. Very carefully Cupid starts to tip a vial of violet liquid into her beaker. Keeping a steady hand the liquid starts to pour out. A small sweat drop is making its way down Cupid's head. Cupid is holding her breath, afraid breathing will disrupt her hand. The slightest interruption could cause major prob-

"SSSPPPPPAAAAARRRROOOOWWWWWW!" Sparrow Hood screeched as he jumped into the lab and slid on his knees towards Cupid. As Sparrow reached the end of his slide, he strummed his electric guitar but accidentally hit a particularly high note.

"Oooowwwww!" Cupid cried out in pain. She had to cover her ears, waiting for the high note to end. Once the it was quiet again, Cupid turned around and gave Sparrow the meanest glare she could muster.

"Sparrow! What are you doing?!"

"Came to see how the assignment is going partner." Sparrow said with a bored tone. He stood up and started to tune his guitar.

"So did you finish it?" Sparrow asked without looking away from tuning.

"I was in the middle of finishing it!" Cupid was fuming. She could not believe Sparrow had the nerve to just bust into the che-myth-stry lab and play loud music, if you could even call what Sparrow plays music.

"Now because of your interruption I'm gonna have to...start...over." Cupid said, her voice getting quieter with each word. Cupid's eyes widen in fear as she turned back to the table she was working at. Her fear was confirmed when she saw the vial she was using upside down in the beaker. The violet content was completely drained. The new mixture was a light cyan colour.

Cupid started to back away as it started to bubble faster and overflow out of the beaker. Sparrow had yet to see Cupid making her way to the exit. He did not even notice Cupid was quiet. The beaker started to rattle and move. That is when Cupid knew it was time to bolt.

"Every tale for themselves!" Cupid yelled as she dove out into the hallway, the door closing shut behind her.

"You say something Cu-"

BOOM! SPLAT!

Cupid was laying on her stomach covering her head with her hands. The students that were walking by when the explosion happened stopped in their tracks. Everything was quiet, no one daring to move or break the silence. After a few moments Cupid started to get up, getting a feeling that everything was safe at the moment.

"Cupid!" a student cried out as they made their way through the crowd. Cupid looked to see who was calling out to her and was happy to see that it was Dexter.

"Dexter! What's up?"

Dexter was finally able to break through the crowd and made his way towards Cupid. He crouches down to assist Cupid in getting up.

"Just got out of class when I heard that explosion. Is everything alright?" Dexter asked as Cupid and himself were standing. Cupid took a moment to dust herself off before answering Dexter.

"Thanks for helping me get up Dexter. I think I'm fine. Made it out just in time. As for the explosion, lets just say I'll be locking the door to the classroom from now on. When I get my hands on Sparrow."

Realization dawned on Cupid. She frantically looked around the hallway, searching for the music loving thief. Dexter noticed the frantic look on Cupid when she mentioned Sparrow.

"Don't tell me his…"

"In the lab still." Cupid muttered.

Both teens sprinted towards the door. Cupid expected the door to easily push open but found she was unable to do so. The door was stuck in place not wanting to budge. Dexter placed a hand on her shoulder, making Cupid stop her attempts at opening the door. He gently nudged Cupid out of the way and got into a stance to push the door open. With all his might Dexter tried to force the door open. It was starting to work. Bit by bit the door was moving.

"Go Dex, go!" Cupid cheered behind him. With a grunt of determination Dexter was able to open the door. The sight before the two left them speechless.

The whole room was covered in a crystal like substance of pink and blue, mixed together as if it was the start of a fusion. The two colours seemed to be dancing alongside each other in harmony and style. It was a sight to behold. The young prince was the first to move. He took one step forward. And then another. Dexter had to pause after his second step as he noticed a difference in what he was stepping in.

The first stop was firm but soft. If Dexter had a single sentence to describe the feeling he would say that it was like walking on a marshmallow. It was not sticky as Dexter was able to lift his foot without taking a single bit of the substance off the floor. The second step was rough and hard. Dexter was thankful for wearing shoes at that moment. Walking barefoot on this surface would definitely be uncomfortable. It was an odd feeling for Dexter to be on two different textures. That feeling was lost as he felt the mushy surface start to change and become similar to rigid surface.

"It's hardening." Dexter muttered quietly to himself.

"What was that Dex?" Cupid inquired as she started to get out of her stupor.

"This crystal like material, some areas are still hardening. It must be way I was able to get the door open. It was still tough to open but it hadn't harden yet. What happened in here?"

Before Cupid could start explaining, they both heard a loud groan. Turning in the direction of the groan, the two saw a large mound of the crystal. They instantly knew it was Sparrow due to the guitar shaped crystal.

"Hey Sparrow. You okay in there?" Dexter asked.

All he got for a reply were a few incoherent grunts. Dexter just let out a soft sigh, unable to think of a way to get Sparrow out. It was quiet, but Dexter heard something new. It started out as a giggle, but then turned into a soft chuckle. Before Dexter knew what was happening, the chuckle became laughter. Dexter turned to see Cupid, a wide, open smile on her face as she clutched her stomach as if she were in pain. It was far from pain. Cupid could not stop laughing at the fact Sparrow was trapped. Tears were running down her face in glee.

Dexter couldn't help but be mesmerized at the angelic laughter he was hearing. He lost focus on everything else except Cupid. While it did not get Dexter laughing, it brought a smile to his own face. Dexter came to the conclusion that he could listen the Cupid's laughter forever after. It was such a sweet and soothing sound that every worry that Dexter had melted away.

"It reminds me of Raven's laughter." Dexter thought to himself.

As Cupid's laughter started to die down, a thought was forming in his head. One that was able to bring an answer to the question he was asking himself all day.

* * *

"Alright Dex, lets start your lesson for the day."

The school day was finally over. Cupid and Dexter were back in the library to continue their work. They were unable to get Sparrow out on their own and had to wait for a staff member. Apparently It would take the rest of the day to get Sparrow out and clean up the room. The crystal had some magic resistance so Baba Yaga was unable to do anything. It would need to be chipped away. Unable to do anything, Cupid and Dexter were able to leave and go about their business for the rest of the day.

"What's it going to be this time Cupid?"

"I want to hear it from you why you like Raven?"

Cupid felt a pang of pain her chest when she asked Dexter her question. She did not want to hear her crush talk about the things he liked in another girl. It had to be done however if Cupid wanted to help Dexter. Cupid thought he would start mumbling or tripping over his words as he tried to think of why he liked Raven. She was surprised to see that Dexter had a big smile on his face.

"Great minds think alike I see. I've actually been thinking about that question all day."

Cupid couldn't help but blush at Dexter's 'great minds' comment.

"Alright then, let's hear it." Cupid said, gesturing Dexter to explain his liking of Raven.

"Where to begin? Raven is just an all around amazing person. She's smart, friendly, helpful, courageous, determined, beautiful and so much more. Raven has this way of inspiring everyone around her. She might not want to be a leader, but when she does take charge it takes my breath away. Raven fights for what she believes in and stands up to anyone who denies her dreams. She is loyal to her friends, even if they don't always see eye to eye. I don't think there is a single word to describe how amazing Raven is. However, if there's one quality that I love about Raven the most it would be her laugh. I could listen to it non-stop and never get bored."

Cupid blinked a couple of times. She was not expecting Dexter to have such an explanation. As amazed as she was, each word hurt. Cupid was able to keep a straight face through the whole thing.

"Wow Dex. I'm impressed. You said you were thinking about it the whole day. Why"

"Apparently Hunter noticed something different about me. He guessed it had something to do with a girl. When I didn't say no to it, he assumed he was right and congratulated me. Hunter is technically right with his guess. He wants to know what this girl is like due to some unwritten roommate code."

"The Unofficial Official Roommate Guide: Section H paragraph 4." Cupid recited, interrupting Dexter.

Dexter lost his train of thought, flabbergasted that there actually is a code. "...So I guess it is real. How do you know that was the rule I was talking about?"

"Trust me, rooming with Blondie you tend to memorize these rules to keep up with her." Cupid said with a chuckle.

"I understand." Dexter said while nodding in agreement. Having been the cameraman for Blondie's show, Dexter knew where Cupid was coming from.

"Anyway, since this morning I've asking myself why I like Raven. It wasn't until I meet you earlier that it came to me."

"Wait how did I help with that?" Cupid asked. She did not know where Dexter was going with his explanation. "I didn't even mention anything about what I planned."

"You didn't need to too. I figured out my answer after you finished laughing."

"...What about my laughing?" Cupid had a sinking feeling in her gut, forming an idea at where Dexter was finally going.

"It felt wonderful to listen to your laughing. It brought a smile to my face. I don't know why, but your laughter reminded me of Raven's laughter. From there I started to notice how similar you two were. You're also smart, friendly, helpful, courageous, determined, and beautiful in your own way. Your one of my best friends. That's what I'm looking for in the relationship between Raven and myself. A friend I can talk to and always hang out with. It was easy to see once I started to see the comparison between you two. All I can say is thanks Cupid."

While Dexter was thanking Cupid, he failed to notice a slight change in Cupid's demeanor. She felt pain, that's all she could feel throughout her whole. It was tearing Cupid apart at hearing how easily Dexter compared her to Raven. It boggled her mind that Dexter said everything about Cupid was what he was looking for in a relationship but had no interest in forming one with Cupid.

If there is one thing Cupid did not like about taking over her father's job in the future, it was the heartbreaks that Cupid would see. Cupid found it unfair that she was put into this position. Tears were about to be released but she held them back. While she was crying on the inside, her outer appearance was neutral. Cupid told Dexter she was glad she could help and then congratulated him on completing the lesson for the day. She kept her real feelings locked inside herself as the two started to work on their real jobs. They talked about various things until their time was up. Cupid said goodbye to Dexter and made her way back to her dorm room, unable to recall what the two talked about after the lesson was over. All she cared about was to make it back to her bed and, hopefully if Blondie wasn't back, cry into her pillow.

* * *

**Wow I did not mean to make it that sad in the end. I was just typing and going with the flow and it ended like that. Sorry guys.**

**Enough about the sappy ending what did you guys think of the entire chapter? Was it good? Boring? Incredibly awesome?! Well let me know what you think with a review. You guys know how much I enjoy reviews. Shout out to _Cakedecorator _for asking for this lesson in their review. I was planning on this being the next lesson but you got it. Another shoutout to _Creaturemaster_. You have given me some great ideas for future chapters of this story. You have been an awesome supporter. **

**For the next chapter what do you guys think should be the next lesson? I would like suggestions as to keep this up.**

**Love you guys. Until next chapter,**

**Morantis**


End file.
